Stuff We Come Up With
by Blackwing Fray the Huntress
Summary: Title says it all! Hate is ignored because if we get flame from you, you obviously hate art. The first 3 chapters for for the heck of it, but now they're slightly more detailed. Use your imagination! Our aim is 1000 reviews:) We take ideas and please remember, we love these characters to death. -dbzfangirl2025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOES
1. Deidara - Sasori

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Just what 'we're' writing. **

**Plot: Sasori gets drunk for the first time. YES IT IS POSSIBLE. **

* * *

"Kiss me Deidara!"

"No, yeah!"

* * *

**A/N: Amazing, huh? I like reviews. Hate is ignored cuz Sasori don't give a shit.**

**~ dbzfangirl9025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOS**


	2. Itachi - Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Hi! If we owned Naruto, then Deidara would still be alive. Oh yeah, there are spoilers in this...**

**Plot: This is when Sasuke sees resurrected Itachi and begins following him, demanding answers. But 'demanding answers' is boring, so we came up with our own dialogue.**

* * *

"Hey, Itachi! I have something really important to tell you~!"

"What is it...?"

...

"ONE DIRECTION!"

* * *

**A/N: Jealous of our skills.**

**~ dbzfangirl9025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOS**


	3. Kankurou - Gaara

**Disclaimer: 'Sup homies. Don't own Naruto.**

**Plot: Kankurou has been called by Gaara to be assigned a mission.**

* * *

"Kankurou, I have an important mission for you."

"To the Bat Cave!"

* * *

**A/N: Na na na na na na na na na KANKUROU! Most of us actually write legit FF, so you should check it out...we're so tired that everything's friggen hilarious.**

**~ dbzfangirl9025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOS**


	4. White vs Black Zetsu

Disclaimer: Hillo! Don't own Naruto.

Plot: Zetsu has acquired some cash. I think he collects it from the bodies he eats...

_White Zetsu_

**Black Zetsu**

* * *

They stared at the money bundle in front of them, thinking.

"**We should buy a bazooka**"

His other half grinned. "_We should buy a pony!_"

"**Ponies are for wimps,**" Black Zetsu argued monotone.

"_Pony could kick your ass!_"

"**You mean _our_ ass.**"

White Zetsu frowned, flailing an arm wildly. "_I just can't _win_ with you, can I?!_"

* * *

A/N: Again, we have written actual fanfiction. It's pretty damn good so have a look if you feel like it^^ This is just for a laugh in ourselves...

~ dbzfangirl9025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOS


	5. Kazuku - Hidan

**Disclaimer: Yo! Don't own Naruto.**

**Plot: Kakuzu got more cash in his hands and is counted it. This takes concentration. Hidan thinks that's boring. **

* * *

Kazuku narrowed his eyes, hunched over his desk, stack of cash in his hands as he muttered under his breath. "8025...8026...8027...8028..."

"1."

"8029..."

"2," Hidan continued from across the room.

Kazuku frowned. "8030...8031..."

"3~."

"8032-"

"8!" interrupted Hidan again.

"9..." Kazuku paused, realizing what had happened. "Damnit Hidan, I'll rip out your heart!"

The immortal put his hands on his hips indignantly. "Can't touch this! Da na na na!"

* * *

**A/N: Hidan screwing with Kazuku's counting skills is amusing.**

**~ dbzfangirl9025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOS**


	6. Hidan - Sasori

**Disclaimer: Yo! Don't own Naruto.**

**Plot: When Deidara got introduced to the Akatsuki.**

* * *

The new member had been introduced to the group of rouges earlier. Hidan, who had been bored out of his mind lately, took an interest.

He and the ever blunt Sasori spoke later that day over break hour.

"Damn~ she so fine!" Hidan grinned, talking about the new member.

Sasori lifted a brow ever so slightly. "It's a dude."

"...Damn~!"

* * *

**A/N: Because Hidan is secretly perverted and gender-challenged. **

**~ dbzfangirl9025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOS**


	7. Itachi - Sasuke - 2

**Disclaimer: HIIII! Don't own Naruto or the rights to any pop bands...**

**Plot: The sequel to the previous 'One Direction' chapter with these two. **

* * *

"Itachi! I have something else to tell you!" Sasuke shouted over the space between them.

"What is it now?" his brother sighed, leaping to another tree.

"...JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Itachi whipped around to face him. "Sasuke, I love you, but _shut up!_"

* * *

**A/N: I swear to Kami they have a better relationship than this...**

**~ dbzfangirl9025, G.A. AnimeFan4, IlikePOTATOS**


End file.
